


whisper to me

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Polyamory, awkward ushijima, iwaizumi meets a familiar face in california, strangers (kind of) to friends to lovers, yes this is au pretend like ushiwaka and oikawa are teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ushijima thinks too much. iwaizumi wants to change that.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	whisper to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my very first haikyuu fic but i had to do it to honor iwaizumi hajime, athletic trainer (27) esp bc im from irvine and i need to let my headcannons of him in my hometown flourish (+ ushiwaka and oikawa bc i love them too)
> 
> hopefully this doesnt disappoint!!

it begins during one of iwaizumi’s scenic walks through his aldrich park, a huge circular park in the heart of his university. if it were a weekday, he’d be running instead of casually strolling on the trail with a cup of stamping coffee in his hands.

but it’s a saturday, and he’s come to love the ever pleasant weather in california, especially during the fall mornings when there’s a slight chill to the air and the sun glistens from the dew that litter the blades of grass. 

and for some reason, the day just feels  _ different _ . 

it perplexes iwaizumi: he knows it’s not because he woke up an hour late or because the drink he holds in his hand is  _ not _ his usual latte. he just  _ feels _ different, or perhaps has the feeling that it’s an important day.

so he keeps walking, determined to fulfill his routine no matter how unroutine this particular day is. and all goes well, or so it seems, as he finishes his stroll around the park and heads for the university town center to grab some brunch. 

upon his first week at university, his classmates from his intro to biology class drag him into a breakfast joint that they  _ swear _ he needs to try. at first, he’s intimidated by the foreign letters that cover the menu from edge to edge, but his classmates laugh it off and order for him. 

when he asks what they got for him, they cheerfully tell him that it’s a ‘california breakfast burrito.’ 

iwaizumi stares down at the gigantic portion of food placed in front of him. all eyes are on him as he hesitantly picks up one half of the burrito and digs in. he’s never been picky anyways, 

needless to say, after that day, iwaizumi adds the california breakfast burrito to his routine as his weekend treat. 

but perhaps he should trust his instincts more, because while he daydreams about burritos and his upcoming exams, iwaizumi doesn’t notice the tall man that he collides into. 

it hits him like a wall; especially because it’s a little embarrassing for him to lose track of his surroundings like that, so iwaizumi’s already sputtering out a hurried apology in english, too mortified to even look up at the person he’s bumped into.

_ “shit! i’m so sorry about that man‒” _

iwaizumi expects to just brush off the accident, but he’s not expecting a jarringly familiar voice to reply.

“iwaizumi hajime.”

the student’s head whips up automatically, shocked to see ushijima in the flesh. 

“ushiwaka?” 

it doesn’t make sense, really. iwaizumi’s let go of his past in japan, literally living across the pacific from his family, friends, and his childhood. and yet even across the world, a ghost of his past could sneak up on him like this.

_ it makes him think of oikawa, that smug bastard, of promises of a future together, of a tear-filled graduation, and nights where he’d eagerly wait for the setter to text him good morning. _

iwaizumi shakes his head to clear his thoughts. less about oikawa, more about ushijima, who stays as silent as the dead as he stares right into his eyes in the middle of the cafe. 

they’re caught up in each other’s gaze and appearance; iwaizumi can’t believe that ushijima seems even taller than before and even more in shape than when they were in high school. the way ushijima clearly dresses like an athlete with his sweatpants and jacket that proudly has the japanese flag embroidered on the chest. 

oddly, it mirrors iwaizumi’s own outfit, except instead of the national team logos that decorate ushijima’s jacket, iwaizumi wears the jacket for his university. the taller ace doesn’t seem to let up on his gaze either, sizing his former enemy up _ ‒ or was it looking appreciatively? _

they don’t even realize that there’s a waiter, a short girl that looks at the two of them with an amicable smile as she holds two menus. 

_ “table for two?”  _ she asks, already gesturing them into a little table in the corner of the dining area and before iwaizumi even knows it, he’s sitting across from ushijima, apparently about to have brunch with the other man. 

“i did not expect you to study abroad, iwaizumi.”

_ right. _ iwaizumi’s forgotten just how blunt the other is, seemingly having no care for whatever leaves his mouth.

if this was highschool and he was still seventeen and full of anger, he’d tell ushijima to fuck off, but it’s already an incredulous situation, so why not humor the other, he thinks. 

“what  _ did _ you expect then,” he inquisitively asks, flipping through the menu as if he isn’t confused beyond his mind.  _ it’s too early for this! _

ushijima doesn’t even hesitate. “for you to come to my university with oikawa. i was under the impression that the two of you were inseparable, considering oikawa wouldn’t even go to shiratorizawa back then.”

“oikawa and i aren’t attached by the hip.” he takes a moment to look up at the waitress and order the burrito he’s been thinking about all morning. “if anything, he’s like a parasite.” of course, the words are said without any spite, just a natural reflex when it comes to discussion about oikawa.

he looks over to the taller man, waiting for him to order as well, and iwaizumi can see it in his eyes:  _ he has no idea what’s on the menu here, does he? _

“ _ let’s make that two burritos please _ .”

_ “alright!” _

iwaizumi does his best to smile reassuringly at the waitress and she leaves them to whatever they were doing. 

ushijima  _ stares _ , as in looks into his fucking soul from across the table. “from the way oikawa talks about you, it is clear that one could think that you two could never stay apart.”

iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, “what the  _ fuck _ has that idiot been saying about me?”

“the entire team knows everything about you, iwaizumi. oikawa isn’t quiet when it comes to you.”

and the student almost wants to groan in displeasure, because of course oikawa would babble to everybody else when he’s away. 

“whatever,” iwaizumi says, waving his hand as to cut off their train of thought then and there. all this talk about oikawa would make him miss the idiot even more. “what are  _ you _ doing here in the states?”

“visiting my dad. he lives here.”

iwaizumi blinks. that’s new information. “oh, cool.” 

and with the way the conversation ends and they sit in silence, iwaizumi can tell that it’s going to be a  _ long _ day.

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it!!


End file.
